What If?
by Jess-Juli
Summary: What if Michael stopped Ian from leaving. Based off of chapter 24 of Future & Beyond. It's always been love conquers all. (Next Generation) (Michael/Ian) (Angela/Gabby) DISCONTINUED
**|•| Based off of chapter 24 "I still love you" of LilNate03's story Rugrats: Future & Beyond. Please go read. |•|**

 **What If?**

 **Short Story**

 **Written By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **August 7th, 2032.**

"Ian please don't go," Michael stares at Ian with his jade green eyes glossed with tears. "I need you, yes I was stupid and dumb for walking out on our relationship, I was childish then, please just give me one more chance, I promise I'll make it up to you," he pleaded with him. He understood that the mistakes he made in the past ruined them.

"No, it's over," Ian whispered softly walking over towards the door.

"Ian please," Michael rushed over towards him grabbing his wrist and stopping him from leaving. "I need you more than I need oxygen in my lungs."

Ian pulled his wrist out of his hold, "no I'm tired of hearing these words coming out of your mouth Michael, its always the same with this bullshit." He sighs softly, and glances at him with his honey brown eyes. "How do I know this time is different?"

It was a heavy silent in the air after the question has been asked. How was Ian going to know that everything Michael had told him was true? How was he going to believe him after he wronged him so many times? Ian was hurting, and all he wanted to do was stop the pain in his heart. And he didn't trust Michael enough to just go by his words.

Ian rolled his eyes, "like I stated before we are over." He turns around again walking towards the door, that was a few feet away.

"I'll tell everyone that I'm gay, and in love with you."

That seemed to stop Ian in his tracks, his breath hatched. Did Michael just say that he'd out himself to the entire school? That wasn't necessary but it proved to Ian that he was actually serious about this relationship. That he actually wanted to be with him, and that he'll even come out the closet to have him back.

"What?" Ian asked starstruck.

Michael took a deep breath, and glances up staring at Ian with a serious expression. "I will tell everyone that I'm in love with you Ian, because I am and I finally realized that I'm not afraid to let anyone know, I'm more afraid of losing you."

Ian couldn't stop the tears that came rushing down his cheeks, Michael was someone he loved deeply. And sure Darryl was cute and all he just had a much bigger history with Michael, the two had been together for awhile before that whole dating someone else to stay in the closet thing. Before all they that had each other.

They had their secret kisses, they had their secret hook ups. It was fun being a secret lover, like in the movies but after awhile you want to be claimed in public. The feeling of wanting to have the one you love close in private and public starts coming. And being a secret is no longer fun. It's horrible, because you feel like you aren't good enough.

"I...," Ian glances down at the fall. He could tell Michael actually might the words that he was saying, but was he willing to take the risk. "I... Michael you know I love you to death, and that you'll always be my first love-"

Michael steps in front of him, and places his hands on his cheeks. "Ian, please just give me a chance to prove that I love you, and that I'll do anything to keep you with me, I don't want to lose you."

Ian places his small hands over Michael's larger one, was it possibly for them to get back together? Even after all this man had put him through. This was a hard decision to make, but having Michael come out, and confess his love was a huge step.

"Okay, only because I love you so much," he gets on his tippy toes and plants a soft kiss on Michael lips. He felt his heart squeeze in his chest, he just hoped this was the right decision he doesn't want to regret loving Michael especially after everything they have been through. "Don't make me regret this decision."

Michael couldn't stop the grin that was forming on his lips, he lifts Ian off the ground and his legs wrapped around his waist. "The last thing I want to do is make you regret this decision Ian, I promise this will work out."

It's been awhile since Ian has been in Michael's arms and it felt so right. He didn't want to let him go, he wrapped his arms around his neck. He rolls his hips, with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Fuck," Michael moans biting his bottom lip. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

Ian chuckles softly, and leans forward taking Michael's earlobe between his teeth, remembering the spots that turned him on. He placed a finger on his neck, and slides it down towards his collarbone.

Michael released a shaky sigh from his lips, it wasn't fair that Ian knew where his **Spots** were. It was going to be the death of him one day. He places his hands on his round butt, and presses their hips together.

 _"Michael ~,"_ Ian moans breathlessly, tilting his head backwards a bit, and rolls his hips again. He can feel himself becoming erected.

A smirk creeped on Michael's face, as he could feel his boyfriend's erection pressed against him. He walks out the kitchen and up towards his bedroom, he was happy that his parents weren't home, and his cousin wasn't coming over to visit, that meant he had to whole day to make love to his beautiful boyfriend.

The walk up the stairs towards his room was hard from Michael, with the fact that Ian was rolling his hips and moaning his name in pure pleasure. He felt uncomfortable with his pants on especially with his hard erect cock being trapped by his jeans. He kicks open his bedroom door, and kicks it shut tossing Ian down on the bed.

"Fuck, you look hot," Michael commented on the way Ian looked, his cheeks were a slight pink color, and his cock was pressing against his jeans. "Let me help you with that huh?" he kneels down on the floor and grabs Ian by the thighs pulling him towards the egde of the bed, making his legs hang over his shoulders.

He leans towards the front of his pants, and unbuttons the top, and takes the zipper between his teeth, zipping his pants down. He grabs the rim of his pants and boxers pulling them down exposing Ian's erection that was leaking for attention. He licks his lips before blowing softly on the tip sending shivers down Ian's spine.

"Ohh, Michael stop teasing and do it," Ian lifts his legs up, and places his hands in Michael's soft hair. The way Michael below on his tip, made his cock twitch with want.

"Do what?" he asked glancing up at Ian with lust filled eyes. He slowly licks the tip in a teasing manager.

This caused Ian to throw his head back on the bed, and fist a handful of Michael's hair. _"Suck my cock~,"_ he moans wanting his erection to have some attention.

Michael shook his head, and wraps his lips around the head of Ian's cock, his tongue running across the tip before he took him whole into his mouth. His hands on Ian's thighs keeping them down from him trying to thrust into his mouth.

A small smile tugged on his lips, as he bobbed his head up and down sucking on his cock like it was some kind of candy and his favorite flavor. He removes his mouth, and places his lips on the side of his length leaving small kisses and licking the erection before taking it back in his moist cave without warning.

 _"Michael~,"_ he moans trying to thrust himself into his mouth. However, his hold on his thighs was stopping him from doing it. His breathing was getting heavy, with the way Michael worked his mouth around his erection.

 _"I'm close,"_ Ian whispered in pure bliss, his stomach tightening. He was so close to cumming his could feel it, and if felt like heaven. Sure Michael has given him blowjobs before but this was different, it felt different. "I'm g-going t-to cum," he pulls Michael's hair tight and shoots his load into his mouth.

Michael swallowed his cum, and pulls away from his now limp cock and licks his lips, "you taste amazing." He crawls up between his legs and kisses him.

Ian moans into his mouth, and wraps his arms around his neck. He opens his mouth allowing Michael to slip his tongue inside, and the two stayed like that for awhile. Just taking each other in, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

 _"I want you,"_ Ian whispered licking Michael neck, dragging his tongue from the nape to his ear. _"I want to feel you inside of me."_

Michael groaned at the sound of Ian's voice, it was filled with lust. He reaches over towards his nightstand, and pulls open the draw grabbing a bottle of lube. Who was he to deny Ian what he wanted. He sits up and spreads Ian legs open wide.

He puts the lube down, and stands up taking off his pants. He groans as he frees his hard on from them jeans he was wearing, feel much better with them off next he removed his boxers standing naked in front of Ian for the first time. Though he seen Ian naked plenty of times, with the amount of blowjobs he give him.

He grabs the bottle of lube, and squeezed some onto his three fingers, "it's going to feel uncomfortable at first, just let me know if you want me to stop." He swirls his finger around his pink hole, before pressing the his index finger inside of him slowly, pulling it out a little and pushing it back until it was all the way inside.

Ian released a shaky sigh, it was slight uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt like he thought it would. He pulls up his legs a little more, so that Michael can get better access. He couldn't help but moan when he added the last finger, and started to finger his hole. It felt amazing.

Michael removed his fingers from his hole, and positions himself between his legs. "I want to make you feel good babe," he pushes his erection against his hole, and slowly started to slid himself inside of his boyfriend.

Ian's hands clenches the sheets, the discomfort coming from his bottom made him bite down on his lip. He felt as Michael slowly inched his way in, and then pull out and inch his way in again. He did this until his was fully inside of him.

Michael leans forward and grabs Ian's hands locking their fingers together, he plants a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you," he whisper before thrusting his hips inside of him.

 _"Ahhh,~"_ Ian moans throwing his head back, the feeling of having Michael inside of him felt amazing. The way he filled him up giving him so much pleasure was wonderful. "I l-love you too," he managed to get out between his moans.

"Fuck," Michael hissed, he started to speed up his paste, and releases Ian's hands grabbing onto his hips slamming into him. "You're s-so tight around me, I don't think I'll be able to last long," he chuckles and rubs his hips.

 _"Oh, right t-there,"_ Ian grabs the back of Michael's head, and kisses the living daylight out of him. He slips his tongue into his mouth, and moans from the thrust he was receiving from Michael. He was happy that he was losing his virginity to someone he love, him and Michael have been through so much, and wouldn't dare let him go. Even though he said it was over earlier, if he did leave he would've probably still came back to him. That because he can't let Michael go, no matter how hard he tried.

"Shit I'm g-gonna c-cum," Michael mumbled breathlessly. He quicken his thrust until he came inside of Ian. "Fuck, I love you."

"I love you too," Ian smiled pulling Michael until a hug, he allows him to pull out and the two of them laid in bed. Ian had his head on Michael's chest, and Michael had his arm around Ian holding him close.

Michael sighs happily, he still had Ian and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _ **|•| This is my very first time writing a malexmale lemon scene and I hoped it turned out alright, this is what I think would had happened if Michael stopped Ian from walking out on him. And honestly Michael and Ian would have to be my number one pairing for the next generation. Also this short story will have six or eight chapters, I want to end this on an even number. |•|**_


End file.
